Blastronaut Zombie
(when used in the same lane) (Plant Food) |first seen = Far Future - Day 30 |flavor text = Blastronaut's rocket-pack is strictly ornamental; his hovering ability comes from a deep meditative state and from being full of helium.}} Blastronaut Zombie is a zombie that appears in the Far Future expansion in Plants vs. Zombies 2, along with Holo Head Zombie and Robo-Rally Zombie. He is an upgraded version of Jetpack Zombie, much due to his speed. Like the Jetpack Zombie, he can get blown away by both Blover and Hurrikale with ease. Blastronaut Zombie can boost over any plants except for tall barriers such as Tall-nut or Infi-nut/Moonflower's force field. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "blast" and "astronaut," a person certified by a space program to serve as a crew member of a spaceflight. Appearance Blastronaut Zombie shares many similarities to Jetpack Zombie, but he is now equipped with a space helmet made out of blue glass and gray metal and a more futuristic looking red and white jetpack (which possibly allows him to fly at faster speeds than his counterpart). Both the helmet and jetpack have many antennae with yellow rings attached to them. Almanac entry Overview Blastronaut Zombie absorbs 390 damage per shot, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 185 damage per shot before dying at 390 damage per shot. Encounters Far Future: Days 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 Arena: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament, Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament and Goo Peashooter's Tournament Strategies Much like Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie can be easily dealt with by Blover and Hurrikale, or blocked by plants such as Tall-nut and the force fields created from the Plant Food effects of Moonflower and Infi-nut. However, you need to act fast, because Blastronaut Zombie is much tougher and much faster than standard Jetpack Zombies. In addition, he eats twice as fast as the Jetpack Zombies, so be wary of your defenses. Split Peas, Homing Thistles, Bonk Choys and Wasabi Whips can attack forward and backwards which makes them a good idea to destroy this zombie. However, in Far Future - Day 30, Blover and Hurrikale are restricted, so use Tall-nuts or Plant Food on Infi-nut to prevent them from reaching your house. While you block them, try using splash damage plants or area-of-effect plants like Snapdragon or Cold Snapdragon to destroy groups of them. If you have no other options, or if several of these zombies attack you at once, consider using a Cherry Bomb or other instant-kill plants to take them out. Stallia is also a good plant to bring since it can slow multiple Blastronaut Zombies at once, as well as Shrinking Violet, who severely decreases their speed and health, enough to make short work of these brutes. Grapeshot is also a great counter as the grapes can hit the Blastronauts outside of the three lanes the explosion takes place in. Primal Peashooters and Apple Mortars are great stallers. But, it is more recommended to kill these zombies with a splash damage or a longer range area-of-effect plant such as Dusk Lobber, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Electric Peashooter, Laser Bean or Fume-shroom, especially if these come in large numbers as they can damage many of them at the same time. Note: Avoid using Nightshade, Citron, etc. against this zombie as they will reach it fast and bypass it, due to its slow fire rate. Gallery Blastronaut Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Blastronaut Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ec90eecb99d4a0d6c7c66fa7e99f9751.gif|Hovering/Floating Blastronaut Zombie (animated) 宇航员僵尸.png|HD Blastronaut Zombie Poisoned Blastronaut Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Blastronaut Zombie ButteredBlastronautZombie.png|Buttered Blastronaut Zombie ShrunkenBlastronautZombie.png|A shrunken Blastronaut Zombie BlastronautSlow.png|Blastronaut Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect jetpack veteran .png|Textures Hypnotized Blastronaut Zombie.jpg|Hypnotized Blastronaut. Trivia *He is the third zombie relating to or referencing astronauts, with the first being Astronaut from the Garden Warfare series, the second being Astro-Goop Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Online, the fourth being Moonwalker, and the fifth being Disco-Naut. *Although his Almanac entry states that the source of his ability to fly is from meditating and being full of helium, he still lands on the ground when he dies. **One can interpret this as losing helium and state of meditation from the removal of its head, however. *He cannot be lured by Sweet Potato or Hot Date, even during their Plant Food effects. The same applies to Jetpack Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie (with his barrel intact), and Surfer Zombie. *He, Jetpack Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Bug Zombie, Seagull Zombie, and Pelican Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be dragged by Grimrose. *Despite sporting a protective glass helmet that masks his face, he, along with most other zombies whose facial protections cover their entire head, such as Blockhead Zombie or the Far Future mechs, technically should not be affected by Shadow-shroom's poisonous properties if the sludge is unable to reach their skin. *Although being an astronaut is his namesake, Blastronaut Zombie stays at ground level and will not exceed above the plants' attack range. See also *Jetpack Zombie Category:Flying zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Headwear zombies Category:Veteran zombies